yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Bản mẫu:ISO 639
} | aa = Afar | ab = Abkhaz | ace = Aceh | aeb = Tunisian Arabic | aeb-arab = Tunisian Arabic (Arabic Script) | aeb-latn = Tunisian Arabic (Latin Script) | af = Afrikaans | ak = Akan | aln = Gheg Albanian | als = Alemannic (invalid, use 'gsw') | am = Amharic | an = Aragonese | ang = Old English | anp = Angika | ar = Arabic | arc = Aramaic | arn = Mapuche, Mapudungu, Araucanian (Araucano) | arq = Algerian Spoken Arabic | ary = Moroccan Spoken Arabic | arz = Egyptian Spoken Arabic | as = Assamese | ase = American sign language | ast = Asturian | av = Avar | avk = Kotava | awa = Awadhi | ay = Aymara | az = Azerbaijani | azb = South Azerbaijani | ba = Bashkir | bar = Bavarian (Austro-Bavarian and South Tyrolean) | bat-smg = Samogitian (deprecated, use 'sgs') | bbc = Batak Toba | bbc-latn = Batak Toba | bcc = Southern Balochi | bcl = Bikol | be = Belarusian normative | be-tarask = Belarusian in Taraskievica orthography | be-x-old = (be-tarask compat) | bg = Bulgarian | bgn = Western Balochi | bh = Bihari | bho = Bhojpuri | bi = Bislama | bjn = Banjarese | bm = Bambara | bn = Bengali | bo = Tibetan | bpy = Bishnupriya Manipuri | bqi = Bakthiari | br = Breton | brh = Brahui | bs = Bosnian | bto = Rinconada Bikol | bug = Buginese | bxr = Buryat (Russia) | ca = Catalan | cbk-zam = Zamboanga Chavacano | cdo = Min Dong | ce = Chechen | ceb = Cebuano | ch = Chamorro | cho = Choctaw | chr = Cherokee | chy = Cheyenne | ckb = Central Kurdish | co = Corsican | cps = Capiznon | cr = Cree | crh = Crimean Tatar | crh-latn = Crimean Tatar (Latin) | crh-cyrl = Crimean Tatar (Cyrillic) | cs = Czech | csb = Cassubian | cu = Old Church Slavonic | cv = Chuvash | cy = Welsh | da = Danish | de = German | de-at = Austrian German | de-ch = Swiss Standard German | de-formal = German (formal ("Sie")) | diq = Zazaki | dsb = Lower Sorbian | dtp = Central Dusun | dty = Doteli | dv = Dhivehi | dz = Dzongkha (Bhutan) | ee = Éwé | egl = Emilian | el = Greek | eml = Emiliano-Romagnolo / Sammarinese | en = English | en-ca = Canadian English | en-gb = British English | eo = Esperanto | es = Spanish | et = Estonian | eu = Basque | ext = Extremaduran | fa = Persian | ff = Fulfulde, Maasina | fi = Finnish | fit = Tornedalen Finnish | fiu-vro = Võro (deprecated, use 'vro') | fj = Fijian | fo = Faroese | fr = French | frc = Cajun French | frp = Franco-Provençal/Arpitan | frr = North Frisian | fur = Friulian | fy = Frisian | ga = Irish | gag = Gagauz | gan = Gan | gan-hans = Gan (Simplified Han) | gan-hant = Gan (Traditional Han) | gd = Scots Gaelic | gl = Galician | glk = Gilaki | gn = Guaraní, Paraguayan | gom = Goan Konkani | gom-deva = Goan Konkani (Devanagari script) | gom-latn = Goan Konkani (Latin script) | got = Gothic | grc = Ancient Greek | gsw = Alemannic | gu = Gujarati | gv = Manx | ha = Hausa | hak = Hakka | haw = Hawaiian | he = Hebrew | hi = Hindi | hif = Fijian Hindi | hif-latn = Fiji Hindi (latin) | hil = Hiligaynon | ho = Hiri Motu | hr = Croatian | hrx = Riograndenser Hunsrückisch | hsb = Upper Sorbian | ht = Haitian Creole French | hu = Hungarian | hy = Armenian | hz = Herero | ia = Interlingua (IALA) | id = Indonesian | ie = Interlingue (Occidental) | ig = Igbo | ii = Sichuan Yi | ik = Inupiak (Inupiatun, Northwest Alaska / Inupiatun, North Alaskan) | ike-cans = Inuktitut, Eastern Canadian (Unified Canadian Aboriginal Syllabics) | ike-latn = Inuktitut, Eastern Canadian (Latin script) | ilo = Ilokano | inh = Ingush | io = Ido | is = Icelandic | it = Italian | iu = Inuktitut | ja = Japanese | jam = Jamaican Creole English | jbo = Lojban | jut = Jutish / Jutlandic | jv = Javanese | ka = Georgian | kaa = Karakalpak | kab = Kabyle | kbd = Kabardian | kbd-cyrl = Kabardian (Cyrillic) | kg = Kongo | khw = Khowar | ki = Gikuyu | kiu = Kirmanjki | kj = Kwanyama | kk = Kazakh | kk-arab = Kazakh Arabic | kk-cyrl = Kazakh Cyrillic | kk-latn = Kazakh Latin | kk-cn = Kazakh (China) | kk-kz = Kazakh (Kazakhstan) | kk-tr = Kazakh (Turkey) | kl = Inuktitut, Greenlandic/Greenlandic/Kalaallisut (kal) | km = Khmer, Central | kn = Kannada | ko = Korean | ko-kp = Korean (DPRK) | koi = Komi-Permyak | kr = Kanuri, Central | krc = Karachay-Balkar | kri = Krio | krj = Kinaray-a | ks = Kashmiri | ks-arab = Kashmiri (Perso-Arabic script) | ks-deva = Kashmiri (Devanagari script) | ksh = Ripuarian | ku = Kurdish | ku-latn = Northern Kurdish (Latin script) | ku-arab = Northern Kurdish (Arabic script) | kv = Komi-Zyrian | kw = Cornish | ky = Kirghiz | la = Latin | lad = Ladino | lb = Luxemburguish | lbe = Lak | lez = Lezgi | lfn = Lingua Franca Nova | lg = Ganda | li = Limburgian | lij = Ligurian | liv = Livonian | lmo = Lombard | ln = Lingala | lo = Laotian | lrc = Northern Luri | loz = Lozi | lt = Lithuanian | ltg = Latgalian | lus = Mizo/Lushai | luz = Southern Luri | lv = Latvian | lzh = Literary Chinese | lzz = Laz | mai = Maithili | map-bms = Banyumasan | mdf = Moksha | mg = Malagasy | mh = Marshallese | mhr = Eastern Mari | mi = Maori | min = Minangkabau | mk = Macedonian | ml = Malayalam | mn = Halh Mongolian (Cyrillic) | mo = Moldovan | mr = Marathi | mrj = Hill Mari | ms = Malay | mt = Maltese | mus = Muskogee/Creek | mwl = Mirandese | my = Burmese | myv = Erzya | mzn = Mazanderani | na = Nauruan | nah = Nahuatl | nan = Min-nan | nap = Neapolitan | nb = Norwegian (Bokmal) | nds = Low German/Low Saxon | nds-nl = Nedersaksisch/Dutch Low Saxon | ne = Nepali | new = Newar / Nepal Bhasha | ng = Ndonga | niu = Niuean | nl = Dutch | nl-informal = Dutch (informal address ("je")) | nn = Norwegian (Nynorsk) | no = Norwegian | nov = Novial | nrm = Norman | nso = Northern Sotho | nv = Navajo | ny = Chichewa | oc = Occitan | om = Oromo | or = Oriya | os = Ossetic | pa = Eastern Punjabi (Gurmukhi script) (pan) | pag = Pangasinan | pam = Pampanga | pap = Papiamentu | pcd = Picard | pdc = Pennsylvania German | pdt = Plautdietsch/Mennonite Low German | pfl = Palatinate German | pi = Pali | pih = Norfuk/Pitcairn/Norfolk | pl = Polish | pms = Piedmontese | pnb = Western Punjabi | pnt = Pontic/Pontic Greek | prg = Prussian | ps = Pashto | pt = Portuguese | pt-br = Brazilian Portuguese | qu = Southern Quechua | qug = Kichwa/Northern Quechua | rgn = Romagnol | rif = Tarifit | rm = Raeto-Romance | rmy = Vlax Romany | rn = Rundi/Kirundi/Urundi | ro = Romanian | roa-rup = Aromanian (deprecated, use 'rup') | roa-tara = Tarantino | ru = Russian | rue = Rusyn | rup = Aromanian | ruq = Megleno-Romanian | ruq-cyrl = Megleno-Romanian (Cyrillic script) | ruq-grek = Megleno-Romanian (Greek script) | ruq-latn = Megleno-Romanian (Latin script) | rw = Kinyarwanda | sa = Sanskrit | sah = Sakha | sat = Santali | sc = Sardinian | scn = Sicilian | sco = Scots | sd = Sindhi | sdc = Sassarese | sdh = Southern Kurdish | se = Northern Sami | sei = Seri | ses = Koyraboro Senni | sg = Sango/Sangho | sgs = Samogitian | sh = Serbocroatian | shi = Tachelhit | shi-tfng = Tachelhit (Tifinagh script) | shi-latn = Tachelhit (Latin script) | si = Sinhalese | simple = Simple English | sk = Slovak | sl = Slovenian | sli = Lower Selisian | sm = Samoan | sma = Southern Sami | sn = Shona | so = Somali | sq = Albanian | sr = Serbian | sr-ec = Serbian Cyrillic ekavian | sr-el = Serbian Latin ekavian | srn = Sranan Tongo | ss = Swati | st = Southern Sotho | stq = Saterland Frisian | su = Sundanese | sv = Swedish | sw = Swahili | szl = Silesian | ta = Tamil | tcy = Tulu | te = Telugu | tet = Tetun | tg = Tajiki | tg-cyrl = Tajiki (Cyrllic script) | tg-latn = Tajiki (Latin script) | th = Thai | ti = Tigrinya | tk = Turkmen | tl = Tagalog | tly = Talysh | tn = Setswana | to = Tonga (Tonga Islands) | tokipona = Toki Pona | tpi = Tok Pisin | tr = Turkish | tru = Turoyo | ts = Tsonga | tt = Tatar | tt-cyrl = Tatar (Cyrillic script) | tt-latn = Tatar (Latin script) | tum = Tumbuka | tw = Twi | ty = Tahitian | tyv = Tyvan | tzm = Tamazight | udm = Udmurt | ug = Uyghur | ug-arab = Uyghur (Arabic script) | ug-latn = Uyghur (Latin script) | uk = Ukrainian | ur = Urdu | uz = Uzbek | uz-cyrl = Uzbek Cyrillic | uz-latn = Uzbek Latin | ve = Venda | vec = Venetian | vep = Veps | vi = Vietnamese | vls = West Flemish | vmf = Upper Franconian/Main-Franconian | vo = Volapük | vot = Vod/Votian | vro = Võro | wa = Walloon | war = Waray-Waray | wo = Wolof | wuu = Wu Chinese | xal = Kalmyk-Oirat | xh = Xhosan | xmf = Mingrelian | yi = Yiddish | yo = Yoruba | yue = Cantonese | za = Zhuang | zea = Zeeuws/Zeaws | zh = Chinese | zh-classical = Classical Chinese/Literary Chinese | zh-cn = Chinese (PRC) | zh-hans = Mandarin Chinese (Simplified Chinese script) (cmn-hans) | zh-hant = Mandarin Chinese (Traditional Chinese script) (cmn-hant) | zh-hk = Chinese (Hong Kong) | zh-min-nan = Min-nan | zh-mo = Chinese (Macau) | zh-my = Chinese (Malaysia) | zh-sg = Chinese (Singapore) | zh-tw = Chinese (Taiwan) | zh-yue = Cantonese | zu = Zulu | #default = } }} ---- Returns the English ISO 639 name for a language code: → . Created from https://phabricator.wikimedia.org/diffusion/MW/browse/master/languages/Names.php To get a language name in that language, use the #language parser function: → . Category:Templates